Jett
Jett is a Global-exclusive dead class in MapleStory: Renegades. The only thing more dead than Jett in MapleStory is Empress Aria, the Demon Slayer's parents, and Freud, which is definitely saying something. She is part of the Pirate Explorer branch, much like Cannoneer. She uses a gun as her primary weapon and a Core in her shield slot; like Demon Slayer's Demon Aegis, Jett's Core improves after every job advancement. Originally a famed bounty hunter on the planet Cerberus, she was framed for killing the king of her planet. She escaped and crash landed on the Maple World. Recovering from the crash, she learns that her source of power, a gem named the Core, has been stolen by Burke, her former partner. Now she pursues Burke to find the Core and to regain her honor. To view Jett's skill list, click here. Story Formerly a bounty hunter of planet Cerberus, she was accused of a serious crime. Although angry at the person who blamed the crime on her, she quickly decides to leave the planet. With the help of her partner Burke, they commandeer a space shuttle. However, the airship is quickly pursued and attacked. The attack had ruptured the ship's photon lines and forced open a backlash wormhole, transporting it back in time to Maple World, as it crash lands near the Nautilus. When Jett regains consciousness, she realizes that her partner and the Core, the source of her power, is missing. Wandering around, Jett finds Burke, only the latter to betray her, revealing that he hated being in her shadow; this hints he had murdered the king and framed her. Jett says that the Core won't be of any use to Burke as it is a hereditary item (meaning only Jett's family can utilize its powers); Burke doesn't care, for he wants to be at least equal or more powerful than Jett. He attacks her and causes her to pass out. Jett is rescued by Black Bark and Kyrin, and is taken aboard the Nautilus; Black Bark reveals that a fragment of the Core broke off. Jett is then recruited by the Pirates (although Kyrin seems more interested in the advanced technology of Jett's airship due to her pirate nature). From then on, Jett pursues her former comrade for payback. Job Advancements For the second job advancement, accept Jett's quest to be warped into a special room of the Nautilus. Talk to Thunderhammer and accept his quest to be warped into a special map and eliminate the Burly Swashbuckler Macks until 30 Blue Ores are obtained. Give them to Thunderhammer to receive the advancement. For the third job advancement, accept Jett's quest to be warped into a special map. Eliminate the Furnace Ferrets until 30 Fire Ores are obtained, then give them to Thunderhammer to receive the advancement. For the fourth job advancement, complete the entire Jett storyline (which ends at level 80), then accept Jett's quest to be warped to a special map. Eliminate the Black Wings Henchmen, then be warped to Leafre. Head over to the Steep Hill and into a secret portal to obtain the final advancement. Gallery File:Jett F.png|Official Jett artwork File:MapleStory - Renegades Jett Revealed|Jett Trailer (Global) Trivia *This is the first time where another world besides Maple World was mentioned. Although Versal has been mentioned in NPCs in Masteria, it has been claimed as another world and an alternate dimension. *Although claimed as "unique" class, all her skills mimic Mercedes, Cannoneer, and the Explorer Pirates. Category:Classes